Dile la verdad a Serena
by andrea.zelaya.969300
Summary: "Ayúdame amigo estoy sufriendo,Mi vida se ha llenado de tanta confusión,Me siento infeliz entre sus besos." Era asi como se sentia Ash en su relacion con Serena, un oneshot/songfic en inspiracion de la cancion dile la verdad de Solido.


_**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**_

 _ **Oneshot/songfic: Dile la verdad a Serena.**_

* * *

—¿Quieres ser mi novia? — dialogo un joven con voz temerosa, sus ojos radiaban miedo sin embargo eran hermosos color negro al igual que su cabello este ligeramente despeinado en sus mejillas trae unas marcas en forma de Z, traía puesto el uniforme de la escuela que constaba de un pantalón azul marino, camisa blanca y zapatos negros agréguenle un suéter amarrado a su cintura y como un extra tenía en su mano derecha una flor de color blanca, su mano se encontraba estirada ofreciéndola a una chica.

La ya mencionada jovencita estaba sorprendida, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, ella era Serena una amable y tierna muchachita que estudiaba en el mismo salón de Ash, ella tenía una coleta floja, la blusa blanca de la escuela además de un chaleco negro y falda de tablones mismo color que del pantalón del azabache, calcetas y zapatos negros. Serena era una joya muy preciosa incluso a veces envidiada por sus mismas compañeras ya que la mayoría de los jóvenes la invitaban a salir y le daban regalos sobre todo el 14 de febrero sin embargo ella no los tomaba en cuenta ya que su corazón pertenecía al mismo chico que tomo el valor para declarársele. —Si quiero.

Fue lo único que contesto tomando con delicadeza la flor y entregándole una sonrisa a Ash, este esbozo otra muchísimo más grande que la de Serena tanta fue su emoción que la tomo de la cintura y giro con ella. —Para que me tumbaras— comento la chica aferrándose a la camisa de su recién novio, el joven se detuvo la miro a los ojos unos momentos y sin previo aviso le entrego un beso lleno de cariño la joven correspondió el beso, sus manos rodearon la nuca de su chico y comenzó a jugar con su cabello, el por su lado la tenía abrazada por la cintura. Y desde aquel día empezaron una linda relación o eso creía el joven de nombre Ash Ketchum, nada es para siempre, nadie dijo que sería cosa fácil, no todo es color de rosa, no todo son hojuelas y miel lastimosamente Ash se percató de esto un poco tarde…

 _Ayúdame amigo estoy sufriendo_

 _Mi vida se ha llenado de tanta confusión_

 _Me siento infeliz entre sus besos…_

Ellos cumplían en unos días 6 meses de ser novios ¡que emoción! Pensaba Serena, nunca se había sentido tan feliz y esto claro se lo conto a una de sus amigas íntimas, Xana quien se alegró por ella por otro lado se podía escuchar a un Ash afligido con su mejor amigo del colegio, Kalm. —No sé qué hacer Kalm, yo pensé que era la indicada y ahora la veo tan feliz y llena de vida más de lo que se podía decir.

Comento el chico, ambos se encontraban jugando videojuegos y comiendo pizza. —En efecto desde que iniciaron su relación se le vio más alegre y si antes rechazaba a los tipos ahora hasta les echa gas pimienta jaja está algo loca por ti ¿no te parece? Pero de cierta forma es lindo— explico el joven del chándal azul, Ash pauso el juego y lo miro serio. —Kalm no sé cómo hacerlo.

—¿Cómo hacerlo? — repitió el chico mirando a su mejor desde kínder.

 _No sé cómo decirle que ya no siento amor_

 _Y no quiero dañarla… no quiero quebrar su corazón_

 _Ella me ha jurado que le hago mucha falta._

—Ash ¿estás bien? — interrogo inocente la actual novia del mencionado, ellos estaban celebrando que cumplían 6 meses de ser novios, fueron al cine y después a cenar, al chico se le miraba serio sin muchos ánimos de echo en el restaurante no toco su filete más bien parecía jugar con el. Ahora la joven pareja estaba caminando de noche por la bella ciudad Kalos, hacia algo de frio así que Ash le puso su saco a Serena, ella iba abrazada de su chico quien tenía la mirada sin rumbo fijo. —Si princesa ¿Por qué no estarlo? — respondió el, después de todo él había sido el culpable de empezar la relación, él se jugó todo para estar con ella ¿Qué había cambiado ahora? Ahora lo recordaba… una de las tantas tardes que paso con la mejor amiga de ella empezó el caos en su mente y corazón.

 _Flash back._

— _Esto no está bien, ella no se merece esto_ — _dijo una chica de ojos esmeraldas sollozando de inmediato fue abrazada por aquel joven de ojos negros._ — _Xana lo sé… no es culpa de los dos sin embargo yo… no puedo seguir engañándome_ — _se defendió el mientras la seguía abrazando ella se soltó._

— _No está bien, ella es muy feliz a tu lado, tenemos que olvidar esto_ — _dijo la chica entre lágrimas y salió corriendo, esa tarde ambos quedaron de estudiar junto a Serena y Kalm pero… ninguno de los últimos mencionado había podido ir y por accidente entre bromas y risas una cosa llego a otra y el azabache beso a Xana._

 _Fin del flashback._

Desde aquel día todo empezó a fallar en los sentimientos de Ash, no podía engañarse, no se sacaba a Xana de su cabeza y ella simplemente lo evitaba o si podía ni siquiera lo saludaba de ninguna manera esto era desapercibido por Ash por otro lado Serena vivía en una linda burbuja donde sabia amar a ese chico, Kalm simplemente sabía todo después de todo era el mejor amigo de Ash solo que decidió no entrometerse ya que no era de su incumbencia oh pero se lamentaría el no haber hecho algo.

Una tarde de "estudios" Serena fue por unos refrescos y Kalm dijo que ira al tocador solamente para cerciorarse de sus sospechas, Ash seguía en la relación con Serena. Xana estaba escribiendo y de la nada Ash toma su mano y la besa desesperadamente. —¿Qué haces? Serena podría llegar y vernos o peor aún Kalm.

—No podemos negar lo que sentimos, sabes que tú también me quieres— confeso el chico algo molesto. —De ser el caso ¿Por qué no has terminado con ella? — pregunto Xana con molestia dejando a Ash callado.

 _No tengo derecho de lastimar una ilusión…_

 _~dile la verdad que ya no sientes nada._

 _Eso es imposible yo no puedo hacerlo…_

 _~Ella no merece que sigas mintiendo._

—¡Basta idiota! ¡por qué sigues con ella si ya no la quieres! — exclamaba un furioso Kalm, por primera vez en su vida él y su mejor amigo casi hermano estaban teniendo una pelea en la cual el azabache no se defendía tristemente el chico de cabellos grisáceos había sorprendido a Xana y Ash besándose detrás de los baños y no solo eso ellos estaban muy bien prendidos, aun teniendo modales tomo a Xana del brazo y le dijo que se largara, esta última se fue asustada y suplicando que no le dijera nada a Serena, Ash trato de excusarse y fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Kalm odiaba la situación y le tiro un golpe a Ash tumbándolo al piso. —Me das pena…— expulso Kalm con todo el veneno que pudo, Ash estaba en piso con su mirada de lado ni siquiera tenía el valor para darle la cara a su "hermano".

 _Es una locura este maldito juego._

 _~Dile la verdad que ya no encuentras calma._

 _No tengo valor pa' decir lo que pienso._

 _~Veras al final como todo ha pasado._

 _Sera lo mejor tendrá que agradecerlo_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh_

2 chicos bastante guapos estaban caminando por toda la escuela, uno de ellos se llama Kalm y trataba de hacer reaccionar a su amigo y hermano, los encuentros con Xana cada vez eran más notorios para algunos sin embargo para una pobre chica ilusionada no pasaba "nada" entre ellos. —¿Hasta cuándo? ¿hasta cuándo le piensas decir a Serena? ¿Cómo te sentirías si ella te hiciera lo mismo con… Tyson o… Alan? — decía el chico de ojos grisáceos, Ash solo caminaba y trataba de ignorar la situación.

—¡Mirame! — exclamo a todo pulmón Kalm y se puso frente a Ash, lo tomo de la camisa del cuello y lo pego hasta dar con los casilleros se acercó invadiendo su espacio personal. —Terminas con esto de una vez por todas o yo mismo me encargo ¿entendido? — dicha su frase soltó de mala gana a Ash y se retiró.

Esa misma noche Serena y Ash cumplían 8 meses juntos, ella organizo una cena especial en su casa y sorpresivamente sus padres no estarían. La vela transcurrió normal, la cena estuvo deliciosa Serena era una buena cocinera, la chica perfecta pero no para Ash, ya no lo era. Los jóvenes estaban en un sofá recargados viendo una película, ella estaba acurrucada en el pecho de su novio y este la tenía abrazada de un momento a otro se besaban y cuando empezó el beso francés Ash no pudo evitar imaginar que en vez de besar a Serena estaba besando a Xana.

 _Me siento infeliz entre sus besos_

 _No sé cómo decirle que ya no siento amor._

 _No quiero dañarla… no quiero quebrar su corazón_

 _Ella me ha jurado que le hago mucha falta._

Hoy era el día, hoy Ash le diría a Serena que terminarían pero podrían ser amigos, esa misma tarde antes de ver a su actual novia visito a Xana y le prometió con ojos de afirmación que todo terminaría y empezaría algo hermoso con esa chica de ojos esmeraldas. —Serena creo que ha llegado el momento de… bueno veras… nuestra relación no ha sido como yo esperaba…y creo que es el momento de darn…— y antes de que pudiera decir algo Serena se había aferrado al chico. —¡No! Por favor no, eres el mejor novio que he tenido y todo esto para mí fue tan lindo no quiero que acabe, me haces mucha falta en mi vida.

Y entonces la acogió en un abrazo sintiéndose la peor persona del mundo por ya no amarla y haberse enamorado de su mejor amiga.

 _No tengo derecho…_

 _De lastimar una ilusión._

—Lo siento Ash pero si tu no se lo dices tendré que ser yo— dijo la chica de piel morena, el joven negó con la cabeza. —Solo dame tiempo, te prometo que los tres podremos superar esta crisis.

Dijo y se volvieron a besar.

 _~Dile la verdad que ya no sientes nada_

 _Eso es imposible yo no puedo hacerlo_

 _~Ella no merece que sigas mintiendo._

Una tarde que parecía normal en casa de Xana, de esas en las que Ash iba a "estudiar" ninguno de los dos espero a que Serena llegara, cuando la joven morena abrió la puerta su sonrisa se borró y en vez de alegría ahora tenía un mal presentimiento. —Xana tengo que hablar conti…— hizo una pausa la ojiazul ya que cuando entro vio a Ash además de que este tenía impregnado en su camisa y sus labios el labial rosado de Xana. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Ash? — pregunto la joven aunque ya se hacía una idea con ese labial marcado en el azabache. —Yo…— tartamudeo y al ponerse de pie Xana se puso a un lado y este la abrazo. —Te lo íbamos a decir Serena solo que… estábamos esperando el momento indicado.

—¿Cuál momento? ¡cuando me iban a decir que ustedes tenían algo! ¡Xana eres una zorra! Y tu Ash ¡eres el peor de todos! — exclamo con gran dolor, Ash hizo una mueca de molestia. —No la insultes.

—A conque así son las cosas, claro yo soy la idiota y ella es el angelito ¿verdad? Al diablo con los dos— dijo y salió de esa casa y sus mofletes eran bañados por centellares de lágrimas, ella corría sin sentido hasta que tropezó con alguien haciendo que casi callera pero el tipo misterioso la ayudo a pararse. —¿Estas bien Serena? — interrogo Kalm, la chica al ver que era su amigo lo abrazo y lloro a mas no poder. El joven de tan solo escuchar el llanto y como se aferraba a su chándal se dio una idea de que se había enterado y de la peor manera.

 _Es una locura este maldito juego_

 _~Dile la verdad, que ya no encuentras calma_

 _No tengo valor pa' decir lo que pienso._

 _~Veras al final cuando todo ha pasado_

 _Sera lo mejor tendrá agradecerlo_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh._

—Eres un imbécil, te dije que no la lastimaras, te dije que le dijeras antes de que se hiciera más grande el asunto, si preguntas como esta ella, muchísimo mejor sin ti— explico Kalm, ambos estaban hablando atrás de los tocadores. —Aunque no lo creas me da gusto que ella este mejor y asimile lo de Xana y yo.

—Sabes que no puedo seguir escuchando tanta caca saliendo de tu boca, me largo— empezó a caminar pero entonces se detuvo se volteo y le tiro un golpe en la cara a Ash haciéndolo caer al piso. —Nada personal "hermano".

Sin duda era doloroso para Serena asimilar lo que había ocurrido pero no estaba sola, tenía su buen amigo Kalm y sabía que no la dejaría…

* * *

 ** _Espero les guste este oneshot/songfic, la canción al escucharla me inspiro y pues… esto salió, no me odien por el shipping que se formó xD._**

 ** _Canción: Dile la verdad-Solido._**

 ** _Por si la quieren oír, esta hermosa la canción jeje. Besos y abrazos :3._**


End file.
